In recent years of electric appliances for home and business uses, the functions have been highly sophisticated and complicated, and then it often takes time for users to become familiar with all the functions. For example, even if a function that a user desires to use is mounted on an electric appliance, the user may not know how to call the function or may configure an inapposite setting, so that the user cannot use the function.
For approaching this problem, there has been a known method of remotely supporting (maintaining) a user's terminal from an operator to remotely configure the user's terminal and to remotely guide the user of the terminal. In particular, during the remote support, to achieve accountability to the user, to provide the user with a sense of ease, and to save the cost to visualize the guidance, the support operation is displayed on a screen that a user can view.
For example, a method of sharing a screen between a user terminal and a support terminal, preventing private information and confidential information from being divulged to an operator who views the shared screen (PLT 1).